


step out into the wild, there's a beautiful storm in your eyes

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bumbleby - Freeform, Coming Back Together, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Goddess AU, Light Angst, Love, Making Up, Ocean, Reunions, Soulmates, i wrote this at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Red irises meet hers and she can see the storm that swirls in them, sees the hurt and the anguish, she can see the longing, the hunger, the hope. Her insides feel like fire, her bones sore and her skin stings at the sharpness of the wind, the pricking of the water as it slaps her face, but still, she runs closer, her heart racing, smashing itself against the confinements of her rib cage.





	step out into the wild, there's a beautiful storm in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Lewis Watson's 'Into The Wild'

Remember how it feels when you’re scared and excited all at once? How your stomach sits in your chest and the pounding of your heart makes you feel sick, but the adrenaline flooding your nervous system causes you to find a sort of twisted pleasure in it? Makes you gasp and crave more?   
  
Yeah, that’s how Blake feels right now.   
  
The sky overhead is turning dark, the sun bleeding and sinking down through the clouds. The ocean is rolling and collapsing on itself, the biting wind picking it up and smashing the water down without remorse, without care. She can see her in the middle of it all, the water zipping passed her, opening up like doors and rushing around her body. Her stance is powerful, defiant; anything in its right mind would do well to stay away. Blake hasn’t been in her right mind for weeks.   
  
The air smells like salt and the sea sits on her lips, she can taste it as her tongue wets them, tries to warm them up in the cold. Her voice cracks as she shouts, desperate and afraid and lost.   
  
“Yang!”  
  
Red irises meet hers and she can see the storm that swirls in them, sees the hurt and the anguish, she can see the longing, the hunger, the hope. Her insides feel like fire, her bones sore and her skin stings at the sharpness of the wind, the pricking of the water as it slaps her face, but still, she runs closer, her heart racing, smashing itself against the confinements of her rib cage.   
  
The ocean grows darker, the sun is gone, buried behind even darker clouds, but she doesn’t dare tear her eyes away, doesn’t dare lose sight of the woman who has been plaguing her dreams for weeks now, the one who told her to _run away from me Blake. It’s not safe, I-you-we can’t..._   
  
They crash into each other just as a fresh wave of the ocean hits the shore, rough and unforgiving. Surprisingly warm arms embrace her, pull her close and hold her tightly. She shouldn’t be surprised by how warm Yang is, she knows that she is, knows that she radiates heat like a fire, like the sun on a summer day, but it’s just been _so long_ that she had forgotten what it feels like, to have the sun wrapped around her body. 

She can still taste the sea on her lips, but now it’s fresher, salter, it’s in her mouth and down her cheeks, dripping off of her jaw and trailing down her neck and she realises she’s crying; sobs come out uncontrollably, break her and the brutality of it all causes the ocean to match her, causes the earth to splinter and the sky to thunder, promising destruction and devastation.    
  
A nose buries into her shoulder and above the world falling apart around her she can hear the shaking of Yang’s lungs, the anger and sadness and loneliness; she can feel her coming back together, can feel herself repair.     
  
“Yang...”    
  
Fingers fist in her hair, black twisting and tangling around knuckles and she crushes the fabric of Yang’s jacket in her hands, doesn’t let go even as Yang cups her face, thumbs the ice cold tears that are still streaming out of her eyes. Lavender starts to flood back, overtaking the red like ink in water. Her voice quivers, trembles with the emotion, cracks with love and heartbreak, bloodshot eyes bore into hers and unshed tears begin to make themselves known.    
  
“I’m never letting you go again. Don’t let me do that, you can hit me if I even  _ suggest _ anything like that.”    
  
Blake swallows around the tightness in her throat, feels a laugh echo and she sniffs, happy and relieved. “Good,” she kisses cracked lips, seeks the heat they emanate, “because I never want to go through that again.” 

Yang laughs too, although it comes out choked and thick and she kisses her again, threads her fingers further into black strands and holds the back of her head, pours all of her regret, all of her pain, all of her longing into her and Blake gasps as she mimics her; transfers the heartache and the sorrow she had felt when they were apart. 

Blake is the first to pull away, sucks in the sea air, feels her lungs fill and expand with its freshness. The wind is still wailing, crying and Blake thinks about Yang, thinks about when they were apart, how the wind had screamed and how the ache in her heart had become that much more painful because of it. She thinks about how the sky had been overcast the entire time, how the ocean had been the most violent it had ever been, thinks about weather warnings and trees falling.

“I missed you,” she exhales, lips ghosting lips, “so much.”

“Oh Blake,” Yang whispers, she’s holding onto her so delicately, there is so much power, so much strength twirling and flowing inside of her; Yang could end her in an instant, could rip her apart like it was nothing, like she was nothing; but of course she won’t, she would never. Instead, she touches her like she is something to be treasured, something to be loved and to be cherished, “I missed you too.”

They come back together, just like they always do. It’s like a magnetic pull between them, both helpless to avoid it, powerless to stop it. Blake kisses her like it’ll be her last time to do so, brings her hands up to intertwine in messy, wild hair, scratches at her scalp and holds her in place, tilts her head and pushes deeper. Yang lets her, follows her lead and falls, bends to her will and breathes her in.   

The ocean is dark and cold, deadly and relentless, it’s wielder even more so, but Blake knows that, it’s one of the many things she loves about Yang. She knows that she has nothing to fear, Yang will never hurt her and she most certainly knows that she will never leave again. They will never be apart again and Blake knows, she  _ knows _ that they will be okay; she can feel it in her bones, in her soul. Because Yang has her and she has Yang and really, that’s all they ever needed. 

Each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this on my phone at the beach, because the overcast skies, the high tide and the wind inspired me and then i ended up losing track of time and almost got lost in the dark because i was trying to find the path lmao and my phone died 
> 
> i got home eventually tho!
> 
> aspects of this were also low key inspired by explosivesky’s fic ‘walk where the wild things grow’ i STRONGLY recommend reading it, it’s just absolutely astounding, all of her works are! 
> 
> pls leave comments and kudos, i love them and i love getting feedback
> 
> hopefully i can keep this writing streak up lol 
> 
> until next time babes x


End file.
